


turn it upside down

by trilliastra



Series: you think i'm crazy? wait until you meet my family [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh no.” Stiles groans as soon as he sees the red pickup truck parked on their driveway. “No, no, no!”</p><p>Derek arches his eyebrow, parks the Camaro in front of Stiles’ house. “What?”</p><p>“Do you see that car?” Derek nods. “It’s my grandmother’s.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn it upside down

“Oh no.” Stiles groans as soon as he sees the red pickup truck parked on their driveway. “No, no, no!”

Derek arches his eyebrow, parks the Camaro in front of Stiles’ house. “What?”

“Do you see that car?” Derek nods. “It’s my grandmother’s.”

Realization washes over Derek and soon he’s laughing at Stiles. “She drives _that?_ ” He asks, amused, making Stiles glare. “Cool.”

“No, it’s not cool!” Stiles argues, punches his boyfriend’s shoulder. People think having a grandmother like his is so cool, but really – they don’t know how embarrassing it can be. “Why am I always the last one to know when she’s coming?”

Derek reaches out for Stiles’ hand, squeezes it gently. “Because you’d probably run away.” He laughs, kisses Stiles’ cheek. “Like you did two years ago.”

Stiles huffs, tries to pretend Derek’s kisses aren’t making him feel a lot better.

Seriously, _magic kisses_. That’s totally a thing.

“Can I spend the week at your house?” He turns to Derek. “We could have so much _fun_.”

Derek bites at his bottom lip, eyes darkening. He knows exactly what Stiles is suggesting. “Your mom would kill me.” He says, scared.

It’s so cute that Derek is still scared of Stiles’ mom, even after she told him it’s okay to call her Claudia instead of Mrs. Stilinski. Stiles loves him so fucking much.

“But my grandmother is going to kill _me._ ” Stiles whines. “You’re my boyfriend, you _have_ to protect me from thieves and crazy grandparents. Please?” He bats his eyelashes, and when it doesn’t work, he leans in to lick at Derek’s earlobe. “Please?”

Derek whimpers, tightens his hold on Stiles’ waist. “She can’t be that bad.” He says, voice cracking at the end and Stiles grins. He’s _so_ going to win this.

“Please, Derek.” He whispers, snakes a hand under Derek’s shirt, kisses over his pulse point. “I promise not to steal the covers and that I’ll wear your shirt to sleep every night.” Derek hisses, brings Stiles closer to his own body. “ _And nothing else._ ”

“Fuck.” Derek huffs, before pulling back. Stiles absolutely does not whine. Okay, maybe a little. “Come on, let’s get in.”

“No.” He protests. “You’re not allowed inside!”

Derek gets this sad look on his face, and he nods. “Oh. Okay, if you don’t –”

“You’re going to break up with me.” Stiles says. “If you meet her you’re going to break up with me.”

Derek, the fucker, laughs. “What the fuck are you talking about? I love you, of course I’m not going to break up with you.”

Stiles snorts, humorless. “You say that now, but after she starts telling all the stupid stories about my childhood you’ll think ‘oh my God, Stiles is such a dork, I hate him’.” He pokes Derek’s chest until he stops laughing. “Don’t laugh at me!”

“I’m sorry.” Derek shakes his head fondly, kisses Stiles. “I promise I won’t think that. Now come on,” He gets out, circles the car to open the door for Stiles. “I’ll be with you all the time.”

Stiles sighs, resigned. “You better.”

–

“Ah, there’s my little kitty!” His gradma yells as soon as Stiles announces he’s home. Derek mouths ‘kitty’, laughs when Stiles flips him the bird.

He pulls Derek by the hand, pretends he’s not using his boyfriend as a human shield. “Hi, grandma.” He says, walking into the living room. She looks exactly the same, except for the red hair – last Christmas it was blond. It actually _fits_ her, and Stiles wishes he could hate her a little bit, but when she opens her arms he practically throws himself at her. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too, kitty.” She says, kisses his cheek. “Oh my, you’ve grown.” She laughs when Stiles blushes, pats his cheek sweetly. “And who’s that?” She looks at Derek curiously.

“I’m Derek, ma’am.” He steps closers, offers his hand only to be dragged into a hug too.

“Hello.” She kisses his cheek too. “So you’re the famous Derek. My daughter told me a lot about you.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He smiles and Stiles can actually see the moment his grandmother falls for Derek’s charm. “Stiles told me a lot about you, too”

“I bet he did.” She winks. “You can call me Clarice, sweetheart.” She pinches Derek’s cheek, laughing.

When Derek looks at him, Stiles considers letting him get tortured but in the end decides against it, and pulls Derek to sit on the couch next to him. “I wasn’t expecting you today, grandma.”

“I was around.” She says, reaching out for her glass of – whiskey. Yeah, that’s definitely whiskey.

Derek arches an eyebrow when he notices it, and Stiles shrugs. His grandmother, ladies and gentleman.

“How long are you staying?”

She narrows her eyes at him. “Don’t know yet, it depends on how long you’re going to spend interrogating me.” When Derek snorts, she winks. _Nice,_ Stiles thinks, _it has started_. “How did you two meet?”

“At school.” Derek answers when he notices Stiles is too busy glaring at his grandmother. “We’ve been friends since kindergarten.”

Stiles’ grandmother hums in agreement. “I always knew my little Stiles was gay.” She says, taking another sip of her whiskey. “He never fooled me.”

“Bisexual.” Stiles whispers, burying his face against Derek’s shoulder.

“Oh, sorry.” She says quickly. “Bisexual.” She smiles. “That word is still new to me. When Claudia told me, she was quite surprised that I already knew.” Stiles whines. Here it comes. “ _'But of course I knew'_ , I told her. He never stopped talking about that boy, what was his name again? Ah, yes. _Derek._ ”

_Fuck._

“Grandma, please.” Stiles pleads. Can someone make her shut up? Or at least make Stiles disappear so he won’t live through this torture any longer.

“Really?” Derek asks, genuinely surprised. When Stiles looks up, he notices Derek is smiling.

“Stop enjoying this.” Stiles punches Derek’s thigh.

“Not a chance.” Derek laughs, kisses the top of Stiles’ head. “I know Laura told you about the poems, let me have _this._ ”

“Poems?” Stiles’ grandma asks. When they both turn to look at her, she grins. “You chose a nice one, Stiles.”

It’s Stiles’ turn to smile. Yeah, he totally did.

–

“It was very good meeting you, Clarice.” Derek mutters against her shoulder. She insisted on hugging him again, and Derek just opened his arms and went for it.

Stiles has the cutest boyfriend ever.

“Come again, Derek.” She pats his shoulder. “I have more stories to tell you.”

“Yeah, no.” Stiles interrupts. “Enough is enough, right, grandma?”

His grandmother only laughs. “If you say so, kitty.” She waves at Derek. “Bye, honey.”

Once outside, Stiles walks Derek to his car, leans in to kiss him goodbye. “Thanks for not breaking up with me.”

Derek shakes his head. “You could have ten crazy grandmothers and five Uncle Peters in your family and I’d still love you.” He circles Stiles’ waist with his arms, nuzzles at Stiles’ neck. “I’m not breaking up with you.”

Sighing, Stiles holds him back. “Ever?”

“Ever.”

“Okay.”

–

“I met Stiles’ boyfriend today.” His grandmother announces to Stiles’ parents when they are having dinner. “They are cute together.” His dad nods, smiling, while Stiles’ mom squeezes his hand. “I gave Derek money to buy condoms. If their goodbye kiss was something to go by, they are going to need it.”

“Grandma!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess this is officially a verse now. Heh.
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr!](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)


End file.
